As is well known to those skilled in the art, it may be desirable or necessary to separate various components from the streams which they are found in commercial operations. In the field of gas technology for example, it may be desirable to effect a separation between hydrogen and hydrocarbon gases in order to obtain one or the other, or both, in enriched or purified state. Prior art techniques to effect this separation include distillation--but distillation is characterized by high initial capital costs and substantial operating costs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel membrane system particularly characterized by its ability to separate gas streams into their components. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following.